


Ropes and Freedom CASXDEANXSAM

by GreenRogue



Series: In All Their Smutty Goodness [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Spitroasting, Sub Sam Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRogue/pseuds/GreenRogue
Summary: Dean loved it when Sam let him truss him up this way and Cas, well Cas loved everything about both of them.





	Ropes and Freedom CASXDEANXSAM

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own SPN or their characters, I am not gonna lie, this idea started out and just some smutty fun, but angst and fluff snuck itself in there without my noticing. That's what i get for writing instead of sleeping!
> 
> Random pairings throughout will notify in title and beginning of each one shot on who the pairings are

* * *

Dean loved it when Sam let him truss him up this way. It was late in the bunker, well past the time for sleep for a normal life, but much too early to truly function for the coming day. Dean sat in the straight back chair in the library, a crystal glass half filled with whiskey dangled from his fingers. A lone table light down the room was the only source of illumination, casting long shadows across his brother’s naked form. On the long table in front of Dean, Sam was kneeling with his knees splayed wide. Soft, white cotton rope, entwined around his knees and up his thighs before crossing between his legs and wrapping around his waist. Sam’s chest heaved with heavy slow breaths, the rope continuing from the makeshift belt, up across his chest before it braided and interweaved around his pecks and disappeared behind his back. His muscles flexed and scrunched from his raised arms, bent behind his head and held in place with a thick column of rope that snaked down his back before reconnecting to the intricate knots around his knees.

Dean took a steady sip of the whiskey, the pleasant burn down his throat made the heat in his stomach increase as he continued to eye his brother. Sam’s cheeks were flushed heavily, his eyes currently hidden behind the white silk scarf, a black ball gag nestled between his red lips. Dean watched with a steady gaze as Sam’s chest continued to rise and fall, in a slow mesmerizing rhythm. He could see the stress and strain melting from his brother’s form as the shoulders relaxed minutely, his head slowly dipping forward. Dean knew if he left Sam in this position long enough it was possible for Sam to go into an almost trance like state, the first time it had happened had both freaked him out and turned him on immensely. The look in Sam’s eye when he had begged to be used, begged to make his master feel good—it had his dick twitching at the memory. He had taken a long time taking Sam apart that night, and now that the mark was gone—now that Amara was in the wind and Cas was back with them—he was going to do so again.

“How is he doing?” Dean barely glanced over his shoulder as their angel returned from the kitchen, another bottle of whiskey for Dean in his hands. Cas was staring at Sam’s form, rapt attention to the subtle tensing as the other spoke. Dean smiled softly before draining his glass and setting it softly down on the table between Sam’s thighs.

“How do you think?” Dean didn’t elaborate, didn’t have to. They both knew Sam hadn’t had the time to process the past few days. The almost deal Dean made with Death, the fact the mark was _truly _gone, the apocalypse they knew he was blaming himself for. They knew this session was a long time coming and it was time to play with fire, proper cleansing fire, to get their brother back.

Cas moved from Dean’s side as he removed his ever present trench coat and loosened his tie. His steady footsteps echoed in the quiet room and Sam’s breath slowly started to pick back up as he tried to sense where the others were in the room. His head barely swiveled as he listened, and waited. Cas reached forward and let his finger ghost across Sam’s back and he flinched slightly in his bonds. A heavier touch, this time from Dean across his chest made him squirm and Cas chuckled.

“We know Sam, we’re here. You’ll remain still, you understand?” A single snap, a yes. “We’ll decide on your atonement tonight agreed?” Two snaps, a no. Dean raised an eyebrow and eyed Cas around Sam’s shoulder who looked back at him with a dark quizzical look. Dean licked his lips.

“Sammy, you think you know better than we do what you deserve?” Two snaps, a no. “Do you think you don’t deserve atonement?” Two snaps, another no. Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged at Cas. He shook his head and straightened his spine, his Dominant tendencies starting to bleed through.

“Samuel, do you think we’ll go easy on you?” A single snap, and silence. They stared at the man before them, watched as his breath seemed to hitch in his chest and a dampness beginning to form behind the blindfold. Dean felt his heart begin to wrench and raised his hands to caress his brother’s face softly. Sam jerked back, not expecting the contact but he leaned into it after a moment and Dean rested his forehead against Sam’s.

“Listen to me Sammy, we will take care of you, we will do what needs to be done and you will trust us to do it correctly. Let us be your punisher, don’t you punish yourself on this because it is not your job. Do you understand little brother?” Both men waited tensely until a soft single snap broke the silence and they let loose a unison breath. Dean nodded, his head still touching Sam so he could feel the motion before kissing both of his cheeks, ignoring the salty dampness he felt on his lips. He left feather light kisses down his jawline and across his throat before nipping at Sam’s collar bone. Sam’s breath began to pick up again as his body flushed, a quiet whimper lodged in his throat and Dean smiled. He eyed Cas who was watching them, a dark hunger festering in his eyes. They locked eye contact as Dean traveled kisses back up Sam’s neck and across the shell of his ear.

“This is what is gonna happen baby boy—Cas will bare you for the atonement. We will decide what is deserved and what isn’t. You will not move, I will remove your gag and after every lash I want you to confess your sin. Once we’ve felt you’ve cleared your soul—then we will stop.” Dean slowly removed the gag from around his brother’s mouth, rubbing lightly at the stiff joints before Sam spoke.

“Y-yes, I understand.”

“Safe word Samuel?”

“Clowns.” Cas nodded and Dean took a step back, grabbing his glass and the bottle with him before settling back down in the chair. He poured himself a glass, turned the chair slightly to prop his feet up on the table next to his brother before nodding.

“Begin.”

* * *

The beauty of the pain made stars dance behind the blindfold as Sam gasped after the 10th lick of Cas’s whip. The sharp stinging followed by the dull pain radiated between his shoulder blades and he bit his lower lip slightly as his body trembled.

“Samuel, atonement?” Sam took a deep shuddering breath, centering himself in the darkness and exquisite pain that rocked through his body.

“Atonement for recklessly going through with the Book of the Damned spell.” Another whistle of wind, another sweet crack of pain along his back and Sam grunted, sweat making his hair stick to his skin.

“Atonement for not saving enough lives in Superior.” There was a brief hesitation before another crack and this time the pain wasn’t sweet. The pain didn’t ground him to the sweet numbness he had achieved and he whimpered slightly.

“At-atonement for—for not being good enough.” His last confession, the one that always leaves a bitter ashy taste in his mouth, and no matter how many times Cas and Dean tell him otherwise; it is always the one that makes him crumble. Cas’s instrument of salvation drops and Sam feels hands soothing his burning back. Cold waves of grace ripple through his body taking the edge off but leaves the sweet burning and Sam breathes a little easier. He feels a rougher pair of hands glide over his cheeks as the blindfold is removed. He blinks a few times to focus, before he zeroes in on Dean’s green eyes. His impossibly shining green eyes, eyes that always pulls him from the brink of nothing. They gaze at him gently as Cas runs soothing hands across his shoulders, the bindings slowly being loosened.

“Baby boy, you will always be good enough.” Dean’s eyes glow a little brighter as he speaks and Sam is enraptured. “You will always be enough for me, for Cas, for anyone that matters. Because we only expect you to be Sam Winchester. You impossible man, you give more of your strength and faith than any person I have ever met. You make me so proud of who you are and what you’ve done with the shitty ass hand we were dealt.” Sam’s eyes are watering again, he knows this speech. It’s one Dean says to him every time, but every time always feels like the first and he feels like his heart is about to explode. He barely registers that Cas has finished removing his bonds and is now running a hand across Sam’s chest from behind, his warm lips placing soft kisses on the sensitive spot under his ear. Cas’s other hand is traveling a little lower, against his hip bone, fanning the ever present flames under Sam’s skin.

Dean’s own hands are also roaming, one running a thumb along Sam’s lower lip leaving the skin tingling. The other steadily gripping around his neck, thumb pressing against his adam’s apple. Sam could feel the simmering arousal start to grow and he leaned forward to place a tentative kiss against Dean’s lips. It’s soft, a reassuring promise of love between the brothers that grounds them both as the kiss intensifies. Dean’s tongue snakes out to lick against Sam’s lips and he opens his mouth in invitation. He feels Dean surge forward as he leans against Cas’s warm embrace as his brother takes control, stealing his breath.

Cas’s hands grow firmer against his tingling skin and Sam whimpers as the warm digits lightly caress over the pubic hair above his dick. He tweaks one of his nipples and grows against Sam’s neck and starts to roughly kiss and bite leaving marks. Sam’s hips jerk involuntarily and Dean chuckles before pulling away.

“Easy baby boy, this is the fun part.” Both men pull away from Sam for a moment, leaving him bereft of touch and he has a brief moment of loss before Dean pulls and maneuvers him off of the edge of the table and facing Cas. His bare feet touch the cold floor and he shivers for a second as he braces his hands on the edge of the table. Cas is sitting now in front of him in the middle of the table, his shirt half undone and his pants opened. He’s stroking himself slowly as he watched Dean pepper Sam’s spin with light kisses and bites, slowly moving down as he grabs handfuls of Sam’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart. The sudden swipe of a hot tongue over his sensitive skin makes Sam groan and he closes his eyes for a moment, relishing the electric jolts his brother causes to run up his spine. Dean continues to run his tongue over his hole, occasionally jabbing it inside the tight ring of muscle, humming and moaning against skin.

Cas reaches forward and runs his fingers through Sam’s tangled locks, their eyes meeting and he can see the intense desire etched in Sam’s face. Cas smirks before licking his lips and starts to talk in a low breathless voice.

“Can you feel him Samuel, feel how he loves you? Can you feel the way Dean rubs against you. He’s such a good boy making you feel so nice, such a good brother making you make the most beautiful faces. Oh Samuel, you are so loved, such a lovely writhing mess for your brother and your angel. You’ve been such a good boy tonight Samuel, just a good boy for your brother and me. Make us feel good Samuel. Show us you love us as much as we love you—unnh fuck.” Sam has leaned forward by now and licked against the pre-cum on Cas’s dick, the salty taste lingers in his mouth as he licks again before taking the head into his mouth. He runs his tongue across the slit before sucking lightly causing more pressure on the sensitive underside, making Cas groan and tighten his hold in Sam’s hair. Dean has continued to lick and suck at Sam, bringing a few fingers into play, jabbing into his brother and stretching him. He scissors against the tight muscle, his tongue running between his fingers and huffing hot air against Sam’s skin. Dean can feel Sam opening up underneath him and he smiles against the hot skin before leaning back. He glances over at Cas and watches as the angel lightly guides Sam’s head further down his dick. Dean feels his own twitch in arousal as he watches Sam takes Cas’s full length for a moment then pulling back with hollowed cheeks. Dean strokes his own dick a few times in appreciation before lining up with Sam’s ass, he can feel his brother tense slightly preparing for the penetration. Dean rubs a soothing circle against Sam’s hip and rocks forward, grunting and moaning low in his throat. He briefly looks up and locks eyes with Cas, both sharing their lust and love for the younger hunter between them.

* * *

Cas couldn’t stop the heavy pants as Sam takes his length in stride. The wet heat of his mouth making his dick burn with the best friction as Sam bob’s his head slowly, tongue swirling around his pulsing flesh. He runs his fingers through long hair, feeling the hunter quiver from Dean’s menstruation's. He’s appreciated Dean’s talented tongue more than once in his own way and knows Sam is delicately falling apart before their eyes. His eyes trace the bare back, muscles rippling from the restrained desire to push back against the tongue and fingers. He feels Sam suck a little harder, trying to ground himself into Cas and he tightens his grip in Sam’s hair in response. Cas continues to let his eyes roam over Sam’s back, visually tracing the faded scars from past hunts. They linger on the heavy bundle of scar tissue on his lower back and can’t help the slight pang of sadness at the original catalyst that pushed the brothers down the road they traveled.

Sam’s fevered whine brings Cas back to the moment and he stares at Dean as the brother slowly inches inside Sam’s body. They lock eyes, a silent renewal of a lifelong promise that no matter what, they would always take care of Sam.

Dean’s pace picks up quickly and Cas tightens his hold on Sam while thrusting his hips up, fucking into Sam’s mouth. Sam can do nothing but remain stable as he allows the two to take their pleasure from him as he takes their love from them. Cas feels himself shiver as the heat in his groin intensifies, the tingling below his dick signaling his coming orgasm. He throws his head back and grunts with abandon, thrusting into the warm heat remaining mindful to not accidentally choke him. He can vaguely hear Dean speaking, his timber voice echoing with the combined moans and sighs.

“That’s it baby boy, god you feel so good. You gonna cum just from our dicks baby brother? God I love the way you feel, clench for me baby, let me feel it—uunngh” Dean’s leaned forward now over Sam’s back and Cas can’t stopped the swell of pleasure and heat as he cums from the sight. Sam has taken him to root, sucking hard and swallowing around his dick. He hums in pleasure as the last of Cas’s release is swallowed and he pops off Cas’s dick with an obscene moan. Dean has picked up his pace again now, hands gripping his brother’s hips roughly, the skin red with indents from his fingers. Cas pulls Sam up for a bruising kiss, hands wrenching in his hair tightly. He forcefully jabs his tongue deep in Sam’s mouth, still tasting his release on their combined tongues and he growls.

“Cum Samuel, cum for us.” Cas whispers hotly against Sam’s ear and when Dean curses and stutters his rhythm Cas smiles. Sam’s hot release splashes against the wooden grain of the table below him, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open wide in a silent scream. Just before he collapses, Dean’s strong arms are wrapped around his chest holding him steady. Cas inches forward across the table to support Sam from the front and together they wrap the trembling man in a hug, both nestling their noses against the skin of his neck. Cas revels in the rapid pulse point pounding against his temple and he leaves a tender kiss on the sweat soaked skin. They both stand in the quietness of the library, the air almost still and peaceful around them.

“th-thank you—thank you both—“ Sam quietly gasps, his voice a little raw. Dean rubs his shoulder before pulling away.

“Nothing to thank little brother. Come on—let’s get you cleaned up”. Cas lets them untangle and watches as Dean gingerly walks Sam towards the showers. They’ve shared everything together, from their fears and thoughts, to the brother’s bed; but this time, this tender after care was for Dean and Dean alone. Cas did not mind, he knew the brother’s loved him. Knew they accepted his presence in their little bubble and he would never take that for granted. But for this time—for this carefully raw release—this was for the brothers alone. This was where Dean would take care of his little brother with all the tender caresses and words, and where Sam would truly heal from whatever burden he placed on himself. Where their walls were at their thinnest and emotions were at their most vulnerable. This was a sacred time for the soulmates and Cas was just happy to know that they truly took care of each other when it mattered.

* * *

Much later, or earlier depending on your internal clock, the 3 men laid in Dean’s room. The TV a pale light flicker of some old movie. The sound turned way down as to not disturb the sleeping bodies. Hands and legs intertwined under light covers, faces relaxed from the daily stress. Their slow breathing was calm and even with no nightmares to disturb they’re much needed rest. They knew the fight would still exist in the morning, they knew their job was far from over and as daunting as the task was before them, the strength and trust they’ve shared over the years held them close.

The level headedness of the Angel would always keep their fears grounded

The stubbornness of the oldest Winchester would always win out when the going got tough

And the faith of the youngest Winchester would always see them to the end


End file.
